brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Leader Vale
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Vale was the heiress of a powerful faction in the kingdom, one that sought to heal the damage of the kingdom and improve on it to make people lives better. This faction was called the Sacred Breath, for the family that ran it for generations was said have came through the union of a god and a dragoness. If Xylan, Vale,and Elias ever survived the encounter with Desire, it is believed that Vale would have returned to her faction and reclaim her long overdue title as leader of the Sacred Breath faction. As a member of her faction again, she would have strengthened it immensely and would have destroyed the rest of the invaders. After destroying the invaders, she would have strived to become a stronger warrior and a better representative of the kingdom. Inside her family mansion was a library with a section of books about everything from politics to mythology. These lore-filled books had the most exquisite detail about powerful mythical beings, and even told of their abilities with precise accuracy, but it is most likely she would have focused of the Gods and Dragons sections of her selection to try and learn how to be stronger. She would have also improved the government and security of the kingdom. It is believed that, through her support, she would have spread her influence to other kingdoms, knocking down crime worldwide and providing a more secure and protected world to dwell upon. Appearance Vale was a lovely woman who wore a sleek elegant dress, adorned with a burning pattern with white at her chest, and a color gradient expanding outward from the white core (Pink, Purple, Blue, Yellow, Red). She also has a semi-transparent mouth mask. Her attire appears to be a modern representation of a henna dress, which was slightly transparent. However, this dress would have become shorter, as well as her headdress. She always carries a violin, a sheath and a quiver. Her violin and her bow are now made of platinum. From the hole in her violin was a brilliant flame that appeared to be in the shape of a massive dragon with grand angelic wings. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Draconic Divinity 40% to all parameters, ignores enemy's defense, spark vulnerability infliction, probable Atk,Def,Rec reduction, boosts elemental damage, and boosts damage against status afflicted foes Extra Skill: Draconic Goddess' Blessing Adds Def ignoring to BB/SBB, adds spark vulnerability infliction to BB/SBB, adds probable Atk,Def,Rec reduction to BB/SBB, adds Fire Barrier to BB/SBB, and reduces BB gauge required for BB Brave Burst: Granados Ignition 19 combo on all enemies, probable Atk/Def/Rec down, and chance to inflict all Status ailments adds all Status ailments to attack and boosts all elemental damage * Lowers Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 50% and 50% percent chance to inflict all Status ailments, adds all Status ailments to attack for 2 turns and boosts elemental damage by 30% Super Brave Burst: Ragshelm Vortex 25 combo on all enemies, probable Atk/Def/Rec down, and chance to inflict all Status ailments, boosts damage against status afflicted foes, boosts critical rate, and inflicts damage over time * Lowers Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 75% and 80% percent chance to inflict all status ailments, boosts critical rate and critical damage by 50% Ultimate Brave Burst: Endless Divine Fire 32 combo on all enemies, massive Atk/Def/Rec down, high chance to inflict all status ailments, boosts damage against status afflicted foes, and boosts critical rate and critical damage enormously * Lowers Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 99% and 99% percent chance to inflict all Status Ailments, boosts critical rate and critical damage by 50%, adds all Status ailments to attack for 2 turns, boosts elemental damage by 30% and inflicts damage over time Enhancements: Parameter Increase: N/A Parameter Boost: N/A Spark: N/A Critical: N/A Ailment Infliction: N/A BB Gauge: N/A HP Recovery: N/A Damage Reduction: N/A Ailment Resistance: N/A Drop: N/A Special: N/A Quotes Summon Quote: I wonder how the kingdom is at the moment. If its in ruins, I'll build it up and make it glorious once again! Fusion Quote: I can finally use this grand power freely again. I will use it to bring joy to this world. Evolution Quote: Thank you for your generosity. I feel like I need to prove myself to you instead. Evolution Evolves From: Life Empress Vale *Evolution Materials: Mecha Fire God, Miracle Totem, Fire Totem, Fire Pot, Fire Bulb, Fire Idol, Fire Spirit, Fire Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel Evolves Into: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A